


Death Forks And Dice

by Prism_Streak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time passes, The trolls grow distant from each other. but they meet again- although it is not thier childhood friends they will be meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Forks And Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swapped some of the alpha and beta trolls. so these trolls are actually the pre-scratch ancestors:  
> Vriska  
> Tavros  
> Kanaya  
> Sollux

Vriska Serket leaned against the railing of a grand pirate ship. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, letting the sea wind blow through her hair, lifting it off her neck. The sun glowed a bright orange as it sank below the horizon.  
“Meenah! Come up on deck! You have to see this!” She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs up from the storage room below her. She watched as the sun sank lower, turning the sky a deep crimson as her matesprit took a place standing beside her.  
“Vriska, we )(ave to go back. The Condecse t)(inks we’re gone, and s)(e wouldn’t be expecting an attack. I can win t)(is time, I know I can.“ she gripped the railing thinking about the last battle she and the Empress of Alternia had. She glanced at Vriska, absent- mindedly running her hand over the scar on her arm she had received from the Empress’s trident. Vriska knew that Meenah was not ready to fight the Condecse again. She was only thinking about it because Vriska kept pushing her:  
“When will you fight? Don’t you want to save our friends? What’s wrong with you? We need to keep going!”  
She did not mean to make Meenah push herself too hard, but she did not want to give up, and she could not keep moving on her own. Now she felt bad about pushing Meenah so far. She knew that there was no chance of victory, and she would not be able to cope with Meenah’s death. All she could do was hope she died first.  
“Look, Meenah, if you’re not ready to fight again, that’s fine. I’ll make sure we avoid attacks. You take all the time you need.” She wanted to get the battle over with, but she had no wish to hurt her matesprit.  
“I have to fight now! Before I lose my nerve, I have to win or die! I can’t take any more running, Vriska. Turn the ship around; we’re going back to the Condecse.”  
Meenah then turned around and ran back down to the storage room.  
Vriska sighed. “Turn the ship around. Let’s go back.”


End file.
